The Proposal
by OverlyObsessedOtaku
Summary: You and Kyohei have been dating for nearly 3 years now when he suddenly proposes! Then a day before the wedding, the missing ghostwriter Ryo returns and it turns everything upside down.
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All I own is the name of the main character: Paige, and the plot of the story._

I close the door and take off my shoes. Back at home at last. I put down the bags of shopping and shake my sore fingers. They are covered in red marks. Typical.

I pick up the bags again and grimace as the familiar sharp pain aches my fingers. I trudge my way to the kitchen, barely noticing the whole band on the sofa in the living room as I walk past them. I was so tired. All I needed was 20 minutes rest. Was that so much to ask?

"Hey Paige!" Nagito comes over and greets me.

"Yeah… yeah hi…" I mutter

"How are you doing?" he asks, concern in his voice.

I barely notice and give a short reply, not fully hearing what he said.

"Yeah, thanks…"

Out of the blue, Kyohei runs over grabs the bags from my hands and kisses my sore fingers.

"Thanks Kyo" I say gratefully.

"Don't thank me," he replies "just go to your room and rest that is an order"

I nod and stumble off to my room. I haven't had any sleep lately. Takashi has been pressuring me for some lyrics. He wants me to write a heart-breaking song about a boy who has just broken up with his girlfriend. I have enough to do! I have to walk Little Yamada every day, go shopping, write lyrics and make dinner for the band.

I open my bedroom door and flop onto my bed. I quickly fall into a long, blissful sleep.

 **(Time Skip)**

I wake up to find Kyohei standing above me, fanning me, his face right up close to mine. I smile.

"Just relax" he whispers into my ear. I put my head back down and sigh. I fall asleep again and the next time I wake, Kyohei is sleeping next to me, his arms wrapped around me. I snuggle into him and lay still for a while before wiggling out of his grip without waking him. I change into some leggings and a crop top and wrap a flannel jacket around my waist. I brush my tangled hair and pile it into a bun on top of my head. I hear some noise behind me and turn to find Kyohei waking up.

I giggle as I see his smooth long hair flopping at an odd angle over his eyelids.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty!" I say to him and he smiles, like he just remembered something. He sits up and I help him brush his messy hair back into its usual position.

"There! Good as new!" I smile and get up to put the hairbrush away but he grabs my hand. He gets up and holds my hands.

"There is something I really wanna ask you…" Kyohei says and puts a hand in his pocket. He actually sounds rather nervous (For once!). I wonder what it could be if it is actually making THE Kyohei Rikudoh nervous!

He takes out a small black box from his pocket and gets to his knees. No, no this can't be happening. He isn't going to-

"Will you marry me?" as if to answer my thoughts, Kyohei proposes to me.

 **(Time Skip)**

It has been a day since Kyohei proposed to me. I think back to what happened…

 **(Flashback)**

"Will you marry me?" said Kyohei

"OMG…" I breath. I am shocked for words. Of course I would say yes but I am just shocked that I am actually marrying Kyohei Rikudoh. I look down at him. He looks worried that I might say no.

"Of course I will marry you!" I exclaim and I throw my arms around him.

 **(Back to the present)**

I smile at the memory and look down at my new diamond engagement ring. Our wedding is planned for this Saturday (It's Thursday) but we are still yet to choose who will be part of the services.

Kyo calls the band into the living room to help plan the wedding. I sit next to Kyo and Taka as they plan.

"I think that for the music, you guys should perform." I suggest.

"For you, that's not bad" Lori agrees and looks round at the others.

"Yeah sure!" Nagito smiles.

"So that's one thing out of the way," Kyohei says "Which one of them will be best man?"

"I think Nagi should be best man" I put in and Nagito turns to look at me.

"Oh yeah!" Nagi exclaims and throws his arms around me.

"Oh, ok… no problem!" I say, a little shaken from the sudden embrace.

"Hey hands off my girl!" Kyohei pulls Nagi away from me.

"Sorry Kyo!" Nagi says apologetically.

 **(Time Skip)**

It's the day before the wedding. Nagi has taken me to a fancy wedding shop and we head upstairs to the staff only area. Nagi opens the door and goes over to a rack of beautiful wedding dresses. Wow… the attention to detail! These are truly exquisite!

"I made them myself" Nagi proclaims proudly.

"You did? Wow, your really talented! Well I already knew you were talented at dress-making but wow!" I was still in shock. Who knew that a boy could pull off such a beautiful gown!

"You get your pick of the litter" Nagi says, gesturing to the dresses.

"Nagi your spoiling me!" I say, blushing slightly.

"Yeah I am sorta but oh well. Go on try them all on!"

I spend 30 minutes trying on dresses with Nagi until we finally decide on a Cinderella themed long white dress. It silver gems embedded onto the upper body of the dress and it poofed out perfectly around the waist. It came with a matching tiara and glass slippers. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt like Cinderella. I turned and threw my arms around Nagito.

"Thank you so so sooooooo much Nagito! It's beautiful!"

He laughs and hugs me back and when my phone starts beeping in my jacket on the table we break apart.

It was Kyohei. I click the answer button and press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paige. How's everything going in the dress shop?"

"Great thanks!"

"What's the address?"

"What?"

"The address of the shop."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you in the dress before the wedding! I can't wait!"

I sigh. "Kyohei it's one more day. Another 24 hours! You can hold until then right?"

"Uh fine if I have to. Only for you"

"Thanks. I want it to be a surprise."

"Your beauty isn't really a surprise to me"

"Aww your so sweet!"

"I've been telling you that"

"Oh haha. Well see you back at home!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!"

I put the phone down and go to the changing room to change out of my dress. Nagi packs it into a bag and we go to a café for a cup of coffee (Nagito obviously in his disguise) I tell Nagi that I need to go check my hair and as I was about to open the door to the Ladies Restroom, I see someone I thought I would never see again. Ryo is sat at one of the tables.

I stare until his eyes meet mine. His eyes widen and he comes over.

"Hey Paige"

"Umm… hey Ryo" I say nervously back.

"Ah so you know my real name"

"Yeah, Revance told me"

"Uh about that…" Ryo looks nervous as he says, "Well I am really sorry about that. You see, I was struggling to come up with new lyrics and when I saw yours I have to admit I was jealous. I took your lyrics without your permission and gave them to Revance and ran away. For that I am truly sorry."

He gives a bow of apology and I remember something.

When I had just joined Revance, something that Kyohei and Lori said to me…

 **(Flashback)**

"We only need you until Ryo comes back" said Lori giving me a cold glare.

"Get rid of me?" I say nervously

"Yes, like unneeded excess luggage" Kyohei replies and turns, and walks away.

 **(Back to the Present)**

Like Kyohei had said, once Ryo returns, I wouldn't be needed anymore. So what would happen to me? Will I be kicked out of Revance? What about the wedding? What about all the friendships I had made with the band?

All the questions whirled around in my head like a hurricane. My puzzled face must have caught the attention of Ryo because he looked up at me and asked "Is something wrong Paige?"

I couldn't think of anything to say because of the newly formed whirlwind in my mind so I just nodded.

"You have to tell the band" is the only thing that springs into my mind.

"Well, fine… I need to apologize for everything" he says, "I saw you with Nagito, lets go"

I take him to the table where Nagito and I were sat and his eyes widen as he see's Ryo behind me.

"R-Ryo?" he says, actually in surprise.

"Hello Nagito. I am so sorry for what I did to you. And the rest of the band."

"It's ok. You gave us all a fright you know that." Nagito says as he gets up, walks over and puts his arms around Ryo.

Ryo hugs him back and then they brake apart and sit down. I join them.

"I should probably call Kyohei and let him know." Says Nagito and he picks up his phone and goes outside. I can hear his muffled voice coming from outside. I look down at my shoes, deep in thought.

 **(Time Skip)**

It's 9pm and I am at home with the rest of the band and they all stare at Ryo who tells them why he ran away.

"I am really sorry. I was running out of ideas and I saw Paige's lyrics and felt what strength there was behind their words. I was jealous. I couldn't face even writing you a letter to explain my sudden disappearance. I am truly sorry."

"We forgive you" begins Takashi and Kyohei finished his sentence for him.

"Just don't ever do it again. We were all so worried."

"We should probably call it a night." Puts in Nagito.

"Yeah. Your room is exactly how you left it, so you can stay there" Lori says as he gets up and walks out of the room. The rest of the band including me also leave but as everyone goes to their room, I follow Kyohei.

"Kyo…" I say quietly and he turns to me.

"Yes?" He looks slightly worried as he peers at my face.

"I… you know, when I first joined Revance you said when Ryo comes back, you wont need me anymore. He's back now… What will happen to me?" I ask and I suddenly regret my words. I sound awfully ungrateful.

He walks over, kisses me lightly on the cheek and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"You won't leave Revance. You and Ryo can work together on the lyrics. No matter what, I wont let anything happen to you."

I immediately feel better again. We say goodnight and I return to my room, feeling better. No more struggling with lyrics. I wont have to leave Kyohei. I go to bed, comforted and get excited for the next day.

I wake up and realize that everyone is awake. Kyohei is already dressed in a black wedding suit and light grey tie. He looks so handsome.

My hair is a mess and I have my white fluffy dressing gown wrapped around me. The groom has to leave early but I know I will see him later on.

"I will miss you." He tells me fondly.

"Its only a few hours."

"I will count each second as it passes."

I smile and reply "As will I"

He kisses me goodbye and it is long and passionate.

When we finally break apart, 5 minutes after he has left, there is a knock on the mansion door.

I open it and a huge team of makeup specialists are standing there. Without giving me a time to register what is going on, a lady with blonde hair puts her hands on my shoulder and brings me back to my room. I remember that Kyohei had booked them to get me ready.

I change into my wedding dress and they wrap my dressing gown back around me and do my makeup while some other girls use a straightener to straighten my hair. Then it is clipped into a princess style bun with my tiara placed on my head.

I open my eyes and look at myself in the mirror. I look transformed. I don't even recognise myself for a moment.

I hug the blonde lady which I got to know as she did my makeup. She is my age and called Izumi. She is a close friend of Kyohei's.

I go to the living room and my father and mother stand in the living room. Tears are in their eyes when they see me. I throw my arms around their necks and we go outside to see a princess carriage with 2 beautiful white mares. I gasp and the tears in my eyes threaten to spill and ruin my makeup. Luckily I manage to keep them inside.

We set off on a long complicated journey until we reach a beautiful princess style country mansion. It was breathtaking, with towers and spires reaching way past the clouds.

I got out accompanied by my Father and when we go inside, Revance are stood in the corner of the huge room and start singing a wedding song made by them. All of my family and Kyohei's family are here. A reporter and a photographer are here as well to take pictures for the news. To everyone (even our families) I am just an ordinary screenwriter who Kyohei has been dating. The reporter thinks the same as well. Our marriage is going on the magazine and newspaper front page so I will be quite famous and will have to wear a disguise as well. I am dreading that part.

As I get to the top of the aisle, I stand opposite Kyohei. He looks so handsome in his suit.

The vows are said and he slips a ring on my finger and I do the same.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest says and I suddenly tense up. Everyone is watching. This picture is going everywhere. And as everyone knows including Kyohei, I am incredibly clumsy. I have to make this perfect.

Kyohei walks forward and puts his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and our lips touch. It is a very passionate kiss and it could have been minutes, maybe hours that I stood there. I lose myself in the moment. When we break away, everyone is cheering, even Lori and Kota.

We walk down the aisle holding hands and I smile. This is my new life. I take a deep breath, let it out and smile again. My future has just begun.

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
